Konyyl Okimaw
'Konyyl Okimaw '''is a young Alternian troll living in Outglut during the time period of ''Hiveswap and Hiveswap Friendsim. Konyyl was first revealed during the Hiveswap Troll Call event alongside Azdaja Knelax on February 28, 2018. Her bullet points were "graphic violence is her passion", "spicy kicks", and "a broad shoulder to cry on". She was then featured alongside Remele Namaaq in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Seven. Her bullet points were altered as from December 6, 2018 to "Strong shoulder to cry on", "Will assassinate for exposure" and "She's good at the thrashing, not so much with the planning". Etymology "Okimaw" is the Plains Cree word for the chief of a tribe. "Konyyl" could be trollification of the word "konul", Azerbaijani for "heart, soul". Her leaked placeholder name, "Duelist", references her dangerous work. Prior to the events of Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 7, Konyyl presumably worked as a assassin-for-hire alongside her matesprit Azdaja Knelax. This is proven true as Polypa mentions a gold- and oliveblood duo that are always stealing work from her, referring to Konyyl and Azdaja. During the events of Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 7, the MSPA Reader stumbles across Konyyl hiding behind a bush. Upon noticing the player, Konyyl loudly asks whether the player is her contact, and expresses frustration when the reply is a negative. In the process, the player manages to deduce that Konyyl's client is Skylla Koriga, and true enough the bronzeblood makes an appearance. The moment Konyyl realizes that Skylla does not intend to pay her for her services, she scoffs at Skylla and the two become poised to fight. Good Ending If the player asks whether Konyyl works on spec—working for free in hopes of getting a profit in the future—to diffuse the situation, Konyyl will begrudgingly agree with the player and drag them along. Once Konyyl and the player arrive at the lusus bandits' compound, she will then ask the player what should be done: search the warehouse or look through the adult trolll's spaceship. When the player is incredulous that she's asking them for tactical advice, Konyyl will snap that she normally leaves the planning and scheming to Azdaja. Should the player suggest that they search the warehouse, Konyyl will barge through the place until the player rushes ahead of her to prevent the both of them being caught right away. Despite being irritated with the player for getting in her way, Konyyl will still follow the player down another route. To the player's dismay, however, they wind up back in the rec room Konyyl had been about to storm through earlier, startling the trolls inside. Konyyl immediately starts slaughtering anyone in her way, and the player is equal parts stunned and mortified by her speed and efficiency. When the player begins to have a breakdown due to the gory spectacle, Konyyl will soothe the player and teach them how to regulate their breathing. After looting through the dead bodies, Konyyl will hand a stolen palmhusk to the player so that they may keep in touch, as Konyyl would like the player to contact her if there's another violent job that needs to be done. Bad Endings If the player goes on to say that they have plenty of well-connected friends to resolve the tension building between Konyyl and Skylla, Konyyl will then pointedly ask the player to contact them. But since the player has no means to contact their friends, Konyyl will loom threateningly over the player. Should the player suggest looking through the adult troll's spaceship parked in the bandits' compound, Konyyl will become infuriated with the player upon realizing that there is nothing of value in the spaceship. To make matters worse, the adult troll returns to discover Konyyl and the player. The player is rendered unconcsious by the adult's psychic powers, and wakes to find a mind-controlled Konyyl pinning them to the wall of the now airbourne spaceship. When the adult begins losing control of the spaceship, Konyyl is freed from the psychic hold over her mind and demands to know what exactly is going on. Desperate for survival, the player ignores Konyyl's question and squeezes them both in an escape pod. Konyyl and the player are sent hurtling back to Alternia, though the oliveblood is much too murderous to even consider befriending the player. Konyyl makes a brief appearance in Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 9, leaping off a train just in time to stop Azdaja Knelax from murdering the player in cold blood. She is visibly upset upon seeing Azdaja attacking the player, demanding to know why in the world was the goldblood going to do such a thing. The duo bicker over the player's true identity—Azdaja had mistaken the player for someone else entirely—but the goldblood takes Konyyl's description of the player without further argument. Once that's settled with, Konyyl leaves with Azdaja to participate in a violent game as she wants to make some good kills. Konyyl is a skilled professional killer that values discretion in her work, even though she winds up blurting out too much information about her client mere moments upon her introduction. Despite not being able to keep details on the down-low, she is capable of taking out large numbers of adversaries with little difficulty. This is best illustrated when she slaughters all the trolls in the warehouse in a brief span of time, and the sheer brutality of the entire scene was more than enough to cause the player much discomfort. She is also noted to be quite brash in terms of personality, speaking loudly and harshly to anyone she meets. However, when she notices that the player is feeling quite nauseous after witnessing the bloody deaths of the bandits, she is quick to reassure and calm the player down. As such, it can be inferred that she still has a soft side despite her callous mannerisms; this might also be a reference to the third bullet point on her Troll Call card, as it states that she has 'a broad shoulder to cry on'. Apart from that, Konyyl really enjoys the work her profession entails, regardless of how gory it might get. This is evident when she is overjoyed to finally be able to murder her targets as opposed to wandering around the warehouse in pointless circles. She even fondly recounts her past heists, saying that a fight wasn't even bloody enough to her liking. In her good ending, she hands the player a stolen palmhusk so that the player may contact her if there's any more brutal killing that needs to be done. Konyyl is noted to have anger-management issues, as she is prone to taking out her anger on shrubbery when dealing with other people. She is also quick to hurl violent threats to anyone that irritates her, providing her listeners with very graphic descriptions of what she'd like to inflict on them. She really doesn't take insults to her courage all that well, seeing as she was ready to get into a huge fight with Skylla when the bronzeblood called her a coward for not taking up her job. Konyyl is in a long-term matespritship with Azdaja Knelax, and has a pet name for the goldblood—Daja. She mentions that in their partnership as hired killers, it was Azdaja's job to oversee planning and scheming. During the events of the Friendsim, Konyyl expresses irritation over the fact that Azdaja is preoccupied elsewhere, but then begs the player to not let Azdaja know what exactly she's said about him. As of Hiveswap Friendsim Vol. 9, however, it is revealed that Azdaja may have pale feelings for her instead. It is not made clear whether Konyyl is aware of this fact, as she refers to Azdaja as her matesprit consistently. Upon meeting Skylla Koriga, Konyyl is quick to shower the bronzeblood with disdain as Konyyl firmly believes that Skylla would never be able to afford her fees. When Skylla rebuffs the oliveblood with a torrent of insults, Konyyl loses her temper and would have attacked the bronzeblood if it weren't for the player's intervention. After the player convinces Konyyl to take up Skylla's job, Konyyl will vehemently insist that Skylla not tag along as she would be a distraction. When Skylla takes the remark as black solicitation, Konyyl becomes flustered and quickly rephrases herself. As such, it is possible that Konyyl has black feelings for Skylla. During her brief appearance in Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 9, she explicitly refers to the player as her friend and stops her matesprit from killing the player. Despite this, however, it appears that she doesn't think highly of the player. When asked for a description of the player's strengths, Konyyl lists the player's tendency of panicking and falling on their ass; making it quite obvious that she sees the player as a weakling. Gallery KonyylSprites.gif|Konyyl's sprites from Hiveswap Friendsim Friendsim Vol 7 select.png|Konyyl on the Friendsim volume 7 character select screen 34.5 konyyl okimaw original.png|Konyyl's leaked card. Charunclubend.png|Konyyl and Azdaja in an argument in Charun's second bad ending Trivia *According to the Extended Zodiac, her sign is Lepia, sign of the Synthesizer, making her a potential Derse Dreamer and Hero of Light. *Interestingly, Konyyl's friendsim sprites don't include her scar that she was shown with on her Troll Call card, covered by her hair. **This is similar to Polypa, who was shown with only a few bandages in Friendsim but was patched up almost entirely in her Troll Call card. Category:Hiveswap characters Category:Hiveswap Friendsim characters Category:Trolls Category:Olive bloods